


DELTARUNE: lo que ocurrió en aquella celda [Kris x Ralsei][+18]

by recktar



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Deltarune - Freeform, F/M, Kris - Freeform, Ralsei - Freeform, Sexo, Susie - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recktar/pseuds/recktar
Summary: Este es un pequeño oneshot +18 de lo que me imaginé que podría ocurrir entre Kris y Ralsei mientras estaban encerrados en aquella celda.Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al creador de contenido Toby Fox, todos los derechos sobre lo que haya en esta historia le pertenecen a él. Este es su twitter https://twitter.com/tobyfox?lang=es





	DELTARUNE: lo que ocurrió en aquella celda [Kris x Ralsei][+18]

Todo estaba oscuro. Se sentía casi como un sueño. Notaba un leve dolor en su nuca. Sabía que era debido al golpe que los guardias le habían dado cuando los capturaron. Aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo oír el sonido de una celda cerrándose y la voz de un guardia.

  * Eso es lo que se merecen, Portadores de la Luz. Ahora permanecerán encerrados en esta celda por toda la eternidad. Ajajaja. – reía este alejándose mientras el sonido de su voz se hacía paulatinamente más bajo, hasta desaparecer.



Habría permanecido tirada en el suelo por un rato mas de no ser por su compañero. Kris se le había acercado y comenzó a menearle un poco el hombro para ayudar a Ralsei a despertarse. Esta se apoyó sobre sus codos y se inclinó hacia adelante, mostrando que estaba despierta. Miró al muchacho, el cual estaba en cuclillas mirándola y examinando que no tuviese algún rasguño.

  * Oh, Kris, estoy bien si es por lo que estás preocupado, gracias por despertarme. – dijo dulcemente.



Su compañero le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ralsei observó la mano del chico, la cual estaba protegida por uno de los guanteletes que portaba. Se sintió a gusto al ver que este estaba preocupado por ella y quería ayudarla. Lo tomó de su mano y tiró de ella para ponerse de pie. Le ofreció a este una sonrisa como gratitud y luego se acercó un momento a los barrotes de la celda y se asomó para ver a través de ellos. No halló a nadie por el pasillo que daba a su celda. Se giró hacia Kris un momento.

  * Bueno, estamos encerrados. Deberíamos encontrar una forma de salir. ¿Alguna idea?



Kris comenzó a buscar en toda la celda alguna cosa que pudiese ayudarlos a salir o algo que sirviese como vía de escape. Se acercó a unas cadenas en la pared de las cuales colgaban un par de grilletes. Las tiró sin aplicar mucha fuerza y estas se rompieron. Las miró sin mucho interés y luego las lanzó al suelo. Se fijó en las grietas que había en una parte de la pared con la esperanza de que la estructura de esta estuviese debilitada por el tiempo, pero al palparla solo se dio cuenta de que las grietas eran de la pintura, la pared estaba intacta y rígida. Lo último que había por ahí era un montón de musgo creciendo a una esquina de la celda. Se aproximó a él y tomó un poco con la mano. Olfateó la planta y luego abrió la boca, advirtiendo comerla.

  * Emmm, Kris, tal vez no deberías comer musgo. Solo llevamos aquí cinco minutos.



Detuvo el avance de su mano para girarse hacia Ralsei, luego miró el musgo por unos segundos, solo para devolverlo al montón del que lo había sacado y limpiarse un poco la mano usando su capa como trapo. Al haber terminado de buscar por toda la celda algo que pudiese ayudarles a salir de allí y no obtener resultados, se encogió de hombros mirando a su compañera. Esta soltó un pequeño suspiro y bajó la cabeza.

  * Tal vez no haya salida de aquí. – dijo recostándose en la pared y dejándose caer hasta tocar el suelo – Tal vez nos quedemos atrapados aquí para siempre. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos dónde está Susie. – expresó con pesadez mirando al suelo sin saber que hacer – Lamento que nos hayan atrapado Kris. Por mi culpa tú y Susie se unieron a esta aventura y ahora estamos atrapados. – sintió como la tristeza la hacía temblar – Kris, si no salimos de esta, quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y de haberte tenido como amigo.



Delante de ella se posaron las rodillas de su amigo, el cual se le había acercado y se había puesto a su altura. Se le aproximó un poco más y la abrazó. Ella cerró los ojos y también abrazó a su amigo. Pensó que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no quería entristecerlo a él también, después de todo, él estaba intentando subirle los ánimos. Se dejó llevar por el momento y enterró su cara en el hombro de Kris. Poco a poco notó como el temblor en su cuerpo desaparecía. Inspiró profundamente por la nariz para calmarse. Al inspirar, captó el aroma que emitía su amigo, este le resultaba agradable. Sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se subía a sus mejillas y estas se tornaban rojas. Había pasado estar triste a estar un tanto apenada. Le gustaba el gesto del chico, y también ese abrazo tan cálido como el pelaje de su piel.

  * G-Gracias, Kris. – pronunció separándose un poco de este – Eres un gran amigo. – le dijo sonriéndole.



Kris se quitó los guanteletes y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de su amiga. Estas eran suaves y sedosas. Con su mano izquierda le quitó las gafas y con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha le secó una lagrima que asomaba por su ojo. A pesar de no querer llorar, Ralsei no se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña gota se le había escapado. Aún mantenía su sonrisa cálida a pesar de que había notado como su compañero le había limpiado esa lagrima. Se veía muy tierna, no solo por verse como se veía, sino porque podía sentir la fragilidad de Ralsei en ese momento. La ternura de esta se apoderó de Kris, quien se le acercó lentamente.

  * Eh, ¿Kris? – preguntó confundida al ver como su amigo se aproximaba lentamente - ¿Qué haces? – quiso saber cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba apuntando a sus labios.



Era muy repentino, no sabía cómo actuar ante tal situación. Tampoco imaginó que Kris fuese a acercársele de esa forma en la situación en la que se encontraban. Sentía muchos nervios al percatarse de que ya casi estaba encima de ella. Pero algo en su interior estaba deseando conectar con el humano. Sin darse cuenta, su boca se abrió un poco, como si esta desease probar de los labios del chico, hasta que estos se encontraron. Ralsei cerró los ojos y aferró sus manos a los brazos de Kris. Notó en los labios de este una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Sus pensamientos se desordenaban y se convertían en un caos. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de forma gradual. Al principio estaba confundida y abrumada, pero a los pocos segundos notó como sus emociones se calmaban un poco. Kris se separó de ella para dejarla respirar, alargando un pequeño hilo de baba que tendía de sus bocas, el cual acabó por romperse.

Debido a la conmoción del momento, Ralsei permaneció con los ojos cerrados y bajó un poco la cabeza, aun así, no dejó de aferrarse a los brazos de Kris. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar con el chico, pero era inútil, una avalancha de emociones estaba avasallando su alma y esto le impedía pensar con claridad. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y subió la mirada para ver a su amigo, el cual mantenía una pose serena.

  * O-Oye, Kris, acaso yo te gus… - no pudo terminar la frase, pues la vergüenza era superior a ella – ¿Y-Yo… te ha gustado? – preguntó con inocencia.



Como cabría esperar de su compañero, no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente asintió de forma segura. Pero para Ralsei eso era más que suficiente para comprender que Kris estaba siendo sincero.

  * La verdad. – tragó saliva por los nervios – A mi me pareces un chico estupendo. Eres una buena persona y te preocupas por tus amigos, siempre que nos cruzamos con alguien intentas ayudarlo. Realmente eres un Portador de la Luz. Y… - hizo una pequeña pausa - también eres bueno besando. – dijo apartando la mirada y dibujando una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.



Pero esta se dio cuenta de que el humano quería más de ella de lo que habría esperado. Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio como Kris se quitaba la parte de arriba de su traje.

  * ¿K-Kris, qué haces? - preguntó abrumada por lo que su amigo hacía.



A pesar de mostrarse algo alterada por ver al muchacho con el torso desnudo, no pudo evitar observar con mayor detenimiento la figura de este. Era una figura simple y común, pero le estaba haciendo aumentar su ritmo cardiaco a cada segundo que pasaba. El chico tomó la muñeca de Ralsei y le llevó la mano hasta su pecho descubierto. Estuvo a punto de apartarse rápidamente del él, debido al calor en su cuerpo, el cual aumentaba por momento, pero entonces notó algo en su palma. Continuos latidos golpeaban la palma de la chica. Estos eran rápidos y fuertes como los suyos. Se dio cuenta de lo que Kris quería decirle con eso.

  * Oh, Kris, acaso quieres que tu y yo… - estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se vio interrumpida por el repentino contacto de los labios del chico con los suyos.



Sin previo aviso, Kris volvió a besar a Ralsei, esta vez invadiendo un poco mas los rincones de su boca. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido debido al repentino contacto de la lengua de Kris con la suya. Estaba siendo muy atrevido, directo y lanzado. Pero eso la estaba encendiendo por dentro.

Dejó de pensar para dejarse llevar por las emociones ocasionadas por aquel beso. Notaba la humedad producida por el contacto de sus lenguas. Ambas se movían como si aquello fuese un baile suave y cálido en la intimidad de aquel gesto de amor y cariño. Sin darse cuenta, las manos de Ralsei se apoyaron en el torso del chico y se deslizaron con suavidad por este, acariciándole la piel y produciéndole un leve estremecimiento de placer. Este se apartó súbitamente de su amiga, pero solo unos pocos centímetros, necesitaba tomar aire. Al notar la ausencia repentina de los labios del chico, Ralsei abrió los ojos para ver que ocurría. Kris se mostraba agitado, respiraba repetidas veces mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo y se recargaba sobre sus hombros. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica fue ver como sus manos estuvieron a punto de meterse en los pantalones de su amigo. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que sus manos palparon la tela de su traje.

  * – gritó apenada quitándole las manos de la cintura – Perdón, me dejé llevar por la situación y no me di cuenta a donde metía las manos. – quiso excusarse, pero aquello no parecía mucho al chico.



Tan pronto Kris recuperó su aliento, volvió a acercarse a la chica. Quería verla mejor, pero su sombrero molestaba. Levantó sus manos para quitarle el sombrero y dejarlo a un lado.

  * Espera, Kris, yo… - quiso advertirle antes de que se lo quitase, pero no le dio tiempo.



Cuando el chico dejó el sombrero a un lado y volvió la mirada hacia su amiga descubrió que ya no se veía igual, ahora su pelaje era blanco. Podía ver sus ojos con mayor claridad, y ahora el rubor de su rostro era más notorio. Además, descubrió que ella tenía un par de cuernos rosados, los cuales antes estaban cubiertos por el sombrero. No pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa y por lo maravillado que estaba.

  * ¿Crees que me veo rara? – preguntó al notar aquella expresión en el rostro del chico.



Kris negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Movió sus labios sin decir nada, pero simulando pronunciar las palabras “te ves hermosa”. Aquellas palabras mudas hicieron enrojecer a la chica, desviando la mirada para no ver a Kris a los ojos. Todo aquello la hacía sentir abochornada. Pero Kris no quería dejar las cosas así, por lo que se le volvió a aproximar.

  * Kris, que vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó con timidez.



Esta vez, el chico llevó su boca hacia el cuello de Ralsei y comenzó a darle suaves besos.

  * Ah, Kris, eso hace cosquillas. – le decía ella mientras se le escapaba una risita suave.



No obstante, la pequeña risita se convirtió en un suave gemido de placer. Su amigo había comenzado a morderle el cuello con suavidad, lo cual estaba estimulando los sentidos de la chica. Esta notaba como su cuerpo se sacudía de vez en cuando al notar el mordisco del chico en alguna zona específica. Este no conseguía averiguar cual era la zona concreta que le producía aquella sensación. Aun así, no dejaba de intentarlo. Pero Ralsei no aguantaba más, no se quería quedar ahí dejando al chico hacer lo que quisiese, sino que ella también tenía la voluntad de hacer algo en aquel momento de intimidad para ambos. Quería volver a probar los labios del chico, y no estaría dispuesta a esperar un solo segundo más. Tomó Kris por el rostro y lo apartó de su cuello con algo de impaciencia, lo miró un momento a los ojos y luego se lanzó hacia él buscando sus labios con desesperación. Lo agarró por los hombros y lo atrajo para sí hasta que sus bocas volvieron a juntarse. Ralsei se dejó llevar por la emoción sin siquiera pensarlo. Había sido reservada y tímida hasta entonces, pero quería mostrar algo de iniciativa también. Rodeó a Kris en un abrazo para tenerlo más cerca de si y evitar que se alejara por temor a que sus labios se separasen. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se cayeron al suelo, por lo que rompieron el beso e intentaron protegerse el uno al otro del golpe. Ralsei reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kris, quien la había rodeado con sus brazos y la presionaba con fuerza para que no se lastimase.

  * Kris… - comenzó ella mientras le pasaba la mano por el pecho – Estás realmente caliente.



No quería romper ese hermoso momento, pero los instintos del muchacho le pedían ir más allá de lo que había llegado. Este se giró y puso a Ralsei conta el suelo, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la chica.

  * ¿Kris? – preguntó al ver una mirada perdida en el rostro de este.



Una de las manos del chico se deslizó por el atuendo de Ralsei hasta colarse por debajo del mismo.  Notó como esta subía lentamente desde su pierna y le acariciaba la barriga.

Kris acabó por encontrarse con el pecho de su amiga, pero esta lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca. La miró un poco extrañado, a lo que ella apartó la mirada.

  * Espera, antes déjame hacer una cosa.



Ralsei metió sus brazos en el atuendo y con uno de ellos se quitó toda la ropa, mostrando una figura delicada y peluda. Llevaba braguitas negras, las cuales le daban un contraste sexy debido a su pelaje blanco. Se había cubierto el pecho con su brazo izquierdo. Sabía que acabaría por mostrarse tal y como era, pero, aun así, le daba vergüenza.

Entendiendo por lo que la chica estaba pasando, Kris se le acercó para ayudarla a perder la timidez. Volvió a aproximarse a sus labios y de nuevo volvió a robarse el calor de estos con un beso. La chica cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la sensación de sus labios saboreando los de Kris, ya se había vuelto adicta con tan solo haberlo besado unas pocas veces. Estaba tan perdida en esos labios, que no se dio cuenta de que su brazo había dejado de cubrirle los pechos.

A la par que Kris besaba a Ralsei, su mano subía lentamente por el tronco de la chica hasta encontrarse la suavidad de sus pechos. Esta no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al notar la mano del muchacho. Sentía como la palpaba con curiosidad y ansia, pero, aun así, cuidaba de no apretarla con fuerza para no hacerle daño. Los dedos del chico manoseaban la punta de sus pezones, provocando que estos se endurecieran. Deseoso de probar de aquellos senos, Kris descendió por el cuello de la chica dándole pequeños besos, y algún que otro mordisco suave, hasta que sus labios llegaron al busto de ella. Comenzó a lamerle el pezón usando nada más que la punta de su lengua. Luego pasó a darle besos que le succionaban un poco el pecho y le tiraban del pezón.

  * Ah, Kris. – gemía Ralsei – No chupes muy fuerte, mis pezones son algo sensibles.



Sin embargo, a pesar de decir esas palabras, Ralsei llevó sus manos a la nuca de Kris y le enterró sus dedos en el cabello. Empujaba su cabeza contra su pecho, deseosa de sentir como la lengua del muchacho la hacía estremecer de gusto. Perdida en las sensaciones que le estaba provocando su amigo, pegó un pequeño respingón cuando notó la mano de este debajo de sus bragas. El pequeño susto no fue porque ella no quisiese sentir las manos del chico acariciándole su parte más íntima, sino porque no esperaba que fuese a hacerlo ya. Ralsei sentía como su entrepierna estaba húmeda, su amigo también lo había notado. Aun así, no iba a decir nada al respecto. Comenzó a acariciarle la vagina haciendo círculos con la punta de sus dedos. Debido a esto, ella atrajo mas al chico hacia su pecho y empezó a mover sus piernas a la par que era estimulada. Cuando el muchacho sintió que la entrepierna de Ralsei estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, introdujo su dedo medio en esta, lo que provocó que ella soltara un pequeño grito de placer.

  * Despacio Kris.



Comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo lentamente, haciéndola estremecer. Sintió como las piernas le temblaron por un segundo. Los gemidos de ella se coordinaban con el ritmo con el que Kris movía su dedo. Impulsada por el placer, Ralsei se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y procedió a masajearse el clítoris a la par que el chico la penetraba con su dedo. Mientras ella gemía y respiraba de forma pesada, Kris llevó su mano libre a la boca de esta y jugó con ella metiéndole sus dedos. La chica abrió los ojos un momento para mirar al muchacho. Este mostraba una mirada perdida. Estaba fijándose por completo en la entrepierna de la chica. Realmente quería hacerla sentirse bien. Aquello la hizo sentirse querida por él.

Los sentimientos de Ralsei, junto con el estimulo que estaba recibiendo, provocaron que tuviese un orgasmo. Abrió la boca para suspirar de forma súbita debido al clímax. Se contrajo por un momento y las piernas le volvieron a temblar hasta que se dejó caer en el suelo respirando de forma rápida y entrecortada, necesitaba un momento para reponerse.

  * Dame un segundo Kris, necesito recuperar el aliento.



Kris se alejó un poco de ella para darle algo de espacio. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, recostada sobre las ropas de ambos, con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada, un brazo en el estomago y el otro en su cabeza. Aquella pose era muy sutil y atractiva. Ralsei ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba provocando al muchacho. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y se fijó en que el chico no la estaba tocando debido a que quería dejarle un poco de espacio para recuperarse. No obstante, estaba realmente cerca de ella. Estaba apoyado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, mirándola. Se sintió un poco avergonzada al notar la mirada curiosa del chico. Giró su cabeza a un lado y evitó el contacto visual con él. Pero al hacerlo notó algo que le llamo la atención. Podía ver en los pantalones de Kris un bulto que se hallaba entre sus piernas. Lo observó con inocente curiosidad.

  * Kris, podrías… - respiró un momento antes de formular la pregunta – ¿quitarte los pantalones?



Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del muchacho, sin embargo, comenzó a quitarse las botas para así poder bajarse los pantalones como su amiga le había pedido. Fue dejando la ropa junto al resto que estaba en el suelo hasta no llevar nada más que sus calzoncillos. Algo más decidida, Ralsei le tomó de los calzoncillos con la intención de encontrar lo que se escondía tras estos. Como si se tratase de un payaso de juguete en una caja sorpresa, el pene de Kris quedó a la vista de su amiga, la cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Esta vez era el chico quien parecía estar algo apenado, pero ella no podría jurarlo, pues la expresión en su rostro no cambió demasiado. Se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y tomó el pene de su amigo con delicadeza. El tacto suave y cálido de las manos de Ralsei hicieron a este soltar un pequeño gemido. Lo cual despertó el interés de la chica.

  * ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con simpleza, a lo cual el muchacho asintió. Ella sabía acerca del tema, había leído muchos libros en su vida, y varios de esos hablaban del tema del apareamiento y los órganos sexuales, además de los estímulos que estos debían recibir para poder realizar el coito – ¿Quieres que lo frote?



Volvió a tener como respuesta una inclinación de cabeza por parte del chico, esta vez, con algo más de ahínco. La chica comenzó a mover su mano despacio de arriba a abajo con cuidado de no apretar demasiado. Notaba como el pene de Kris estaba duro y caliente. Se esmeraba en hacerlo bien, sentía curiosidad a la vez que quería hacer sentir bien a su amigo y, por la expresión de este en su cara, parecía estar consiguiéndolo.

El muchacho estaba respirando de forma pesada, notaba una sensación electrizante recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. La mano de su amiga era suave y cálida. Este pasó su mano por la nuca de Ralsei y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso. La sensación de los labios de ella bebiendo de los suyos mientras le frotaba su pene le hacía perderse en sus emociones. Notó como aquella sensación de electricidad en su cuerpo estaba a punto de culminar en una explosión. De pronto sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron mientras su pene eyaculaba. En ese momento apretó a Ralsei con mayor fuerza y con su otra mano se aferró a una de las ropas que había en el suelo. La muchacha se separó un poco de este para ver el pequeño estropicio que él había hecho. Aquel líquido blanco había quedado se pegado en la pared detrás de ella. Miró la mano con la cual lo había masturbado y se fijó en que un poco del esperma que este lanzó se le había quedado pegado en su dedo índice.

  * Parece que has soltado bastante. Jeje.



Se fijó un poco más en aquella sustancia pegada a su mano. La vio con curiosidad. No supo si era el calor del momento o la intriga en su mente, pero algo la llevó a meterse el dedo en la boca y probar de aquel líquido blanco. Lo primero que notó fue que este era espeso y viscoso. Luego notó el sabor ligeramente amargo que tenía, por lo que arrugó un poco la cara en señal de desagrado. Su amigo se rio ligeramente al ver aquella expresión por su parte.

  * Oye, Kris. No te rías. No es tan agradable como pensé que lo sería. – le dijo algo apenada por su reacción ante el semen del muchacho.



Este detuvo su pequeño momento de gracia y lo cambió por una sonrisa de complacencia para Ralsei. Estaba agradecido por lo que ella había hecho por él. Sin levantarse del suelo, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo para darle un abrazo. Ella aún mantenía el pequeño rubor de vergüenza por lo de antes, pero ahora se sentía mejor, mas cómoda. Correspondió el gesto de su amigo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este. En el mismo momento en el que se sentó sobre él para abrazarlo, sintió como algo le presionaba la entrepierna. Se percató de que su amigo también lo notó, pues este había dado un pequeño temblor al sentirlo. Cuando ambos miraron hacia abajo, se dieron cuenta de que sus entrepiernas se habían tocado. Más ninguno quiso moverse.

Ralsei sintió como el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza y como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba. Levantó la mirada para hallarse con la de Kris. Este estaba algo confundido y avergonzado, al igual que ella, por lo que ambos tragaron saliva, un tanto nerviosos.

  * ¿K-Kris, quieres que – volvió a tragar saliva – nosotros nos apareemos? – preguntó nerviosa. Necesitó apartar un momento la mirada porque pensó que no soportaría mirarlo directamente por mucho tiempo.



Aquella pregunta tomó al chico por sorpresa, sabía que su amiga estaba nerviosa por su respuesta, el también lo estaba, pero quería tomar algo de iniciativa y ser de apoyo. Pero, en vez de asentir, solo se acercó a ella para darle un beso.

Tal y como él había esperado, Ralsei había entendido su respuesta. No dijo nada, solo se separó un poco de él y luego tomó su pene un tanto nerviosa. Muy despacio, se introdujo la punta en su vagina y comenzó a bajar lentamente. Con su otra mano se aferró al hombro de su amigo y lo presionó con fuerza al sentir el leve dolor que le produjo el pene de este. Kris no tocó a Ralsei en ningún momento, se fijó en que ella había cerrado sus ojos y que su expresión era de dolor, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que ella fuese a su ritmo. Aun así, aquella sensación le estaba produciendo un placer inmenso. Sentir el interior de Ralsei lo obligó a respirar hondo, justo como lo hacía ella.

Le costó bastante, pero finalmente pudo bajar del todo hasta la base del pene de Kris. Una vez lo hizo se quedó quieta y respiró profundo.

  * Bien, ya lo hice. – jadeaba – Solo dame un momento, necesito acostumbrarme a esta sensación.



Kris lo entendió perfectamente, no quiso presionarla en ningún momento. Cuando Ralsei se mostró más tranquila, Kris le acercó su mano para acariciarle el rostro. Sabía que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, así que intentó relajarla. A gusto con aquel gesto, Ralsei apoyó su mentón en el hombro del chico y lo abrazó.

  * Kris, voy a comenzar a moverme despacio. – susurró mientras la voz le temblaba – Abrázame también, por favor.



No dudó ni un segundo en cumplir la petición de su amiga. Estar envuelta en los brazos del chico la reconfortaba bastante, eso le ayudó a continuar. Ralsei levantó un poco su entrepierna y luego la bajo con calma. Emitió un pequeño temblor al sentir como el pene del chico la acariciaba por dentro, le dolía. Se percató de que Kris la había apretado con más fuerza ese pequeño momento en el que bajó. Quiso volver a hacerlo para experimentar esa sensación una vez más, así que volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez.

El estremecimiento fue invadiendo la piel de ambos debido al movimiento de caderas de Ralsei. El dolor que había aparecido al principió se estaba disipando, dejando en su lugar un cosquilleo relajante y placentero. Sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a gemir debido a ese cosquilleo. Por su parte, Kris comenzó a ayudarla usando sus brazos y llevándola de arriba a abajo. Este también comenzó a empujar levemente con sus caderas tanto como podía desde la posición en la que estaba. La vergüenza y el nerviosismo de ambos se había esfumado para dejar en su lugar nada más que deseo, placer y, sobre todo, cariño. Cada vez disfrutaban más y más del continuo movimiento y el estremecer de sus cuerpos. Tanto Ralsei como Kris sintieron como estaban a punto de llegar al inminente final del acto sexual. Antes de acabar, Kris quería hacer algo por Ralsei. Este la tomó del rostro y la puso delante de él. La miró directo a los ojos. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y con la vista perdida, su mente daba vueltas y respiraba con pesadez, pero, aun así, le devolvió la mirada al chico.

  * Ralsei, te quiero. – le dijo el muchacho.



La voz de Kris diciéndole aquello que quería oír, hizo que Ralsei se lanzase a besarlo sin dudarlo ni un momento más. En el instante en el que sus labios entraron en contacto, notaron que llegarían al clímax. Se abrazaron con fuerza sin dejar de besarse y dejaron salir su ultimo suspiro de placer ahogado en la boca del otro. La excitación y el torrente de emociones liberadas en un solo momento provocaron que ambos cayeran dormidos sobre las telas que habían dejado en el suelo.

Tras varios minutos de estar dormidos ambos se despertaron. Se miraron el uno al otro y recordaron lo que habían hecho hace unos momentos. No dijeron nada. Pasaron varios segundos en los que solo se vieron el uno al otro en total silencio. Entonces, Ralsei dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y Kris hizo lo mismo. Ambos se abrazaron y luego se vistieron para continuar con su aventura.

  * Hey, Kris, sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. – comenzó ella mientras el muchacho se terminaba de poner su capa – Gracias por eso, me ayudó a calmarme. Y… - hizo una pausa - yo también te quiero, Kris. Vamos a salir juntos de esto. – dijo con ánimos.



Kris se mostró contento por la actitud de su amiga. Le alegraba ver que volvía a ser la de siempre, tan feliz y tan animada.

  * Bueno, primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Luego tendremos que buscar a Susie. Solo espero que no esté muy lejos.



Mientras tanto, en una celda que se encontraba a un par de metros de la celda de Ralsei y Kris, se encontraba Susie junto a un guardia metido en un cubo de basura.

  * ¿Sabrán que los has estado escuchando todo el tiempo? – preguntó el guardia desde el cubo.
  * Creo que, por el bien de todos, será mejor que ellos no sepan que yo estuve aquí. Iré a sacarlos de su celda para largarnos y no mencionarle esto a nadie, nunca. Eso te incluye a ti. – dijo con firmeza apuntándole al guardia con su dedo índice.
  * Si señora.




End file.
